


In the end

by BruisesAndBuzzaxes



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, The angel lives au, psyren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisesAndBuzzaxes/pseuds/BruisesAndBuzzaxes
Summary: A story set in the "Angel lives AU" where Angel survived the control core, Krieg now has a new family, and where the fight for Pandora is alot more
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Kudos: 6





	In the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going great for the Psyren family: Krieg has regained some of his sanity, Maya is learning more and more about sirens each day, they have a daughter Ava who recently turned 4, and all is right with the world. However, there is cause for concern when an old friend gives them a call.

Krieg laid awake like he did every night, deep in thought. 

Because you see; Krieg's life had one in a very unexpected turn over the past 4 years and he was still attempting to process that. He was currently on the peaceful planet of Athenas as opposed to the violent and unpredictable Pandora, sleeping in a silk-covered bed next to his wife Maya as opposed to a blood-soaked broken mattress, in a castle-like monastery filled to the brim with artifacts and other rare/precious things of historical value. His light brown hair (surprisingly) had grown back, giving his wife to play with and style since Krieg could have honestly cared less about what it looked like. He and Maya also had a child, now 4 years old, named Ava, during their time on Athenas. And probably the most important event of all: the little man was (somewhat) in full control over Krieg's brain allowing him to somewhat lead a normal life on Athenas. It was an uphill battle trying to mentally subdue the psycho that lived deep within his mind, but over time he learned to control it better, to restrain it, to gag the psycho long enough to where he could cradle his baby or go to the market with his wife without incident. But that did not mean it was gone, oh no, it still lived on inside him in the deepest recesses of his subconscious and he hated it. Occasionally he would slip up, he let the psycho gain control only for a minute. But usually, in those cases, it only controlled his mouth so he would rant and rave at volumes rivaling an erupting volcano. These outbursts did not usually last long, but they reflected a greater problem Krieg struggled to really talk about to anyone, including his wife. 

He had put away his buzzaxe a long time ago but he still itched to swing it again, to make its blade collide with the skull cavity of a bandit or Hyperion scientist and hear the sickening crunch of metal crashing through bone. He knew it was wrong but it still felt so right. He would have loved nothing more than to crush a windpipe with his massive hands, or to bathe in the blood of his enemies, or to better yet light himself on fire. He wanted to eat raw meat and corpses, he wanted to run around naked and scream like a maniac in the desert feeling the heat beat down on his bare back, shoulders, and head as he ran. He wanted deep down to do all of these horrible animalistic things like he used to but he knew he couldn't for the sake of his family, his child, and himself. Krieg wiggled around uncomfortably, trying to fight the surge of energy building up inside him. He wanted to do something, anything, but at this point in time, he should have been sleeping anyway. But Krieg's mind still ran wild like a skag loose in the desert. Wild, free, aimless, and angry. He did not think he deserved to be here. As great as his life was, he was still a monster that needed to be put down rather than given a castle to galavant around in. 

Krieg looked over at his sleeping wife and watched as her tattoos faintly glowed and flickered like a nightlight. There was something soothing about how the blue glow of her siren markings danced around Maya's arm while she slept. It was like looking at intricately woven lace patterns with a hint of bioluminescent stardust mixed into their strange curved patterns. It was hypnotic. He wanted to grab hold of Maya and hug her tightly, to absorb the heat emitting from her siren markings and to hear her heartbeat against his. He reached out to her but then stopped, what if he crushed her? He was still a large, muscular man who could easily bench press a fridge. He did not want to hurt her with his affection. He was afraid of the fragile things, he was afraid of hurting them. But as if to reassure him that she rolled over in her sleep and clung to Krieg like a body pillow. The warmth of Maya's tattoos sunk into Krieg's flesh like teeth and seemed to penetrate the deepest recess of Krieg's body with its energy. The heat was unbearable, it felt much like a fire had gone ablaze in his stomach melting through his ribs and heart but he did not care. He was lost in the moment. She looked like an Angel, perhaps a goddess. Krieg wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her tighter to his chest. 

A smile crept across Maya's face as she melted into Krieg much like he melted into her. Krieg turned his gaze to the window adjacent to their bed. The reddish-purple Athenian night sky was filled with diamond-like stars and long wispy clouds that slightly obscured the twin moons that orbited the planet. Moutains cut the horizon like blades while the large red-leafed trees gently swayed in the near nonexistent breeze. From off is the distance Krieg could hear the birds of the planet begin to awaken and sing their sweet songs. This was where they had their baby, this is where they got married, and this was where they promised to live out the rest of their days with each other. The feeling of utter bliss swept over Krieg and he buried his face into Maya's mess of electric blue hair. He just wanted to stay there forever, for this feeling never to end. But god was a comedian and this peace did not last long. 

Just as Krieg began to finally fall asleep a loud static-like noise cut through the silence like a knife and sent both Maya and Krieg onto their feet. Krieg briefly reverted to his usual psycho defensive stance almost out of instinct. His teeth were bared and body low to the ground. He made a deep growling noise as he scanned the room for possible intruders but found nothing. Maya meanwhile was on her feet in a batter stance, body flowing with electricity and energy that concentrated itself into her tattoos. They both were prepared for the worst but were met with an ECHOdevice that had managed to turn itself on from across the room and was seemingly trying to connect to a signal, but doing a piss poor job of it. Maya sighed and picked up the device inspecting it for any damage. Before she could have turned it off however a voice came from the other line.

" Hello, hello? Can you hear me ok?"

Both Krieg and Maya knew who this was almost instantly. Her voice was monotoned, she was using the ECHOnet to contact them, and made presumably no effort to contact them at a reasonable hour. It could have only been one person. 

"What is it Angel" Maya said in between yawns "You know it's extremely early here, right?"

"I'm sorry about the call." Angel squeaked "I think I got the time zones mixed up. It's nice to hear your voice. Anyway, I am just calling to let you know that a rather... questionable ship had entered your star system and is on course for Athenas. From my calculations, it should be landing on the planet sometime within the next few hours."

Maya was confused. "Ships land here all the time" Maya pointed out "why is this one any different?"

"Well... This ship in particular is rather... Junky. Most of the tech is old and I cannot gauge its make/model considering it is also a hodgepodge of many different parts and due to it lacking any discernable connection to networks like the ECHOnet. This means one of 2 things. First, it means that you are getting a visit from Salvador since he is now a wanted fugitive due to a..." Angel shuffled around a few papers "bar tab longer that he is".

"What is the other thing?" Maya asked.

Angel paused for a second and there was a notable shift in her tone of voice. "The other thing is... well... We have had an issue with COV fighters mobilizing using stolen or ships constructed out of scrap. I cant track then normally like I can with ships like sanctuary or ships produced by one of the several megacorps and this has lead to several COV groups being started off-planet."

Maya looked over at Krieg who was listening from the other side of the room. Unlike Maya, he had actually fought the COV alongside Tina, Brick, and Mordecai and knew what they were capable of because he had SEEN IT. Krieg never talked about his time on the B-team much and that was understandable. He had seen a lot and wanted to forget most of it. But if the look on his face going from curiosity to a thousand-yard stare at the mention of the COV told Maya anything about this group; it was that this was no laughing matter.

"When did it get this bad?" Krieg mumbled

Angel paused again seemingly trying to think of a preferable answer to give. "Well, it's not good. Things can always get worse. But right now on a scale from 1-10 I would say we are about at a 4 on the 'bad-o-meter".

It was like time stopped. Krieg stared blankly into space as his memories of the COV fights came back to him while Maya clutched the ECHOdevice in her hands. Neither of them knew how to really respond to this news. The two have been disconnected from Pandora, the crimson raiders, and overall vault shenanigans for so long that this sort of news was just surreal to them. 

Angel broke the silence with a weak attempt at reassurance "well... if it was a COV ship there would probably be more of them. It is probably just Salvador. However... I would keep an eye out regardless. You have a few hours at least". And just like that, the ECHOdevice turned off, disconnecting the call just as abruptly as it started. Maya set the device on a nearby table and looked into her husband's eyes with a mixture of both concern and skepticism. 

"Do you think it's just Salvador?" Maya asked.

Krieg just continued to stand, feet rooted in place, still attempting to process the poorly relayed news. "I don't know, I don't know".

"Well" Maya chuckled "At least if it's Salvador we can tell by his shitty driving and parking skills". Krieg chucked a slight smile at his wife's attempt at a joke and slowly slinked back to bed.

"We will know in the morning".


End file.
